


Rainstorm

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a sudden rainstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

The sky opens and the rain pours down, suddenly, and they both shriek from their places on the ground in Quinn’s backyard.

She looks at Blaine, and they both just start laughing hysterically.

“Oh my goodness, look at your  _hair,_ ” she manages to say, through her giggles. The gel has run, and it’s plastering itself to his head. Moreso than usual, anyway.

“I don’t even want to know,” he fires back. “And anyway, yours isn’t looking so hot right now either.”

She chuckles. “Maybe not, but at least mine will dry without becoming a helmet again.”

“Shut up,” he says, but there’s no menace in it.

They both look around, making no effort to move.

“So…” Quinn says. “Now what?”


End file.
